


The Origins of Mermaids

by CrimsonFantasty



Category: Original Work, Siren - Fandom, Sirens (TV 2014)
Genre: Beware of descriptive death scene, Drowning, Human to mermaid, Mermaids, Mother Sea - Freeform, Ocean, rated Mature just to be safe, ships, trying not to give it away in the tags gosh darn it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFantasty/pseuds/CrimsonFantasty
Summary: Typical girl is murdered and goes mermaid. Ya know. I'll write a better summary later lmao.





	1. One

The Origins of Mermaids

 

One

 

        It happened so suddenly that I think it would be impossible for anyone to explain what caused it. One moment, the waves were calm and the sky bright and then, it seemed, that in the single blink of an eye the sky was split in two by bolts of flashing lightning and the sea was furious. I watched from the safety of my corner near the entrance that leads below the deck as sailors rushed about the ship, desperate to fight the storm, and the captain shouted orders. I wished I could help but I knew it best to stay out of their way, the men were already wary of having me, a woman, aboard and I knew it was only because this was one of my fathers merchant vessels that I had set foot upon it. Why they put such faith in the idea of women bringing bad luck to ships at sea I’ll never understand. 

       I gripped the wall on either side of me as the ship rocked and accidentally caught the eye of a passing sailor as he ran by me to follow whatever order he had just received from a higher-up. The accusing glare I received was a clear message for me as to what most, if not all, of this vessels crew was thinking in regards to me. I could practically hear the mens angry voices and their numerous protests that I’d heard when I first came aboard being repeated as they worked.They’d claimed I’d bring bad fortune and death upon them by being aboard the ship but I fail to see how the turn in weather could be caused by me. Surely the sea doesn’t rebel over one woman upon a ship, and I don’t think that Mother Sea truly cares whats carried within her waters. 

       The ship tilted violently to the side and I fell to my right, landing hard on the ground, just as a stray bolt of lightning struck the mast, splintering it and setting the sails aflame. It took seconds for the men to erupt into chaos, shouting at one another in panic, fear and desperation.Just as suddenly it seems that they were turning towards me with accusing words and fractious eyes. I watched Jeff, a crew member in his late twenties with rough hands and eyes as deep and blue as the sea pick up a few scraps of broken rope from the back of the forming group and a feeling of trepidation began to form in my ribcage. 

“Quick,” He began shouting over the howling wind “before it’s too late. We have to get rid of the girl!” 

“But she’s Mr. Jones daughter!” One lean sailor protested weakly, to no avail. His feeble protest feel upon the deafened ears of a distraught crowd.

Soon the others were joining in with Jeff and as I picked myself off the floor, they began to converge upon me. 

“It’s the only way! We have to appease the sea.” Yelled Gabe, a stout balding man in his early thirties. 

“Throw her to Mother Sea and save us all!” Another agreed, grabbing my left wrist in his heavily perspiring hand. I could feel damnation approaching and struggled against the mob to get free. The storm wasn’t my doing! I had had nothing to do with the bad luck in which the surge of weather had appeared in and I most definitely didn’t cause the mast to break. Why couldn’t they see that. I was innocent in this entire ordeal and they were planning to sacrifice me to the merciless clemency of the blue waters. 

“Let go of me!” I shrieked, the sound high and desperate. “This isn’t right!” The protest to this course of action they had agreed upon was clear and I made sure it was crystal as I struggled and clawed to escape their hold. It seemed like a pointless effort for as soon as I’d free one limb, they’d take hold of another or the recently liberated appendage would be recaptured. 

“Please,” I pleaded, hoping someone was still willing to listen, even for just a moment, as my voice cracked with fear “ I’m only nineteen! I don’t want to die. I’m not ready.” 

       Rough hands clamped both of my wrists simultaneously as another pair began the task of wrapping durable, storm damaged rope around them while I fought with all the might my minuscule five foot five frame possessed. Eventually my wrists were secured to one another and the rope was so tightly done around them that I could barley rub the two together, much less have any hope of freeing myself. I continued to get the men to see reason and free me before it was too late and they couldn’t take back their treacherous, emotion driven mistakes but it was if they were all unable to hear me over the though of throwing a young woman overboard in order to somehow survive. After they finished with my wrists they moved on to tying my knees to one another with more damaged but useful cord while I kicked and writhed in obvious objection. Once they were happy with the bindings around my knees they tied my ankles together and I began to cry as my situation became hopelessly absolute. I let out an agonized wail as another rope was tied from the one around my ankles to a nearby box, an obvious weight meant to drag me under. I knew the box now tethered to me was heavy as it had barley moved the entirety of the voyage no matter how much the ship rocked. 

“Please.” I whispered despairingly. “Please don’t do this. It’s not to late to turn back yet. Untie me. Untie me and we can forget this ever happened. I swear I won’t breathe a word of this to my father!” 

       I could see on some faces that the reminder of my father had reached some but they just turned their gaze elsewhere while all around us the storm continued on, pounding us with rain and the ships sides with the sea. To murder the daughter of the man who lined their pockets if they believed it to be the only chance for survival wouldn’t disturb them long, I could tell. After all, what is my fathers money compared to the warm embrace of the loved ones these men all have waiting for them, to return alive and intact, at home. 

“You’ll be alright, Miss Elmerald.” I heard Gabe whisper to me as he lifted my struggling form along with another crewman. “It’ll be quick. You won’t have to feel anything. Don’t fight it too much.” 

       As the group worked together to move the burdensome crate and myself towards the edge of the ship while the storm still raged on, violently snatching the ship towards one side and then the other, I began to pray. Not to any deity or divine being in particular, but I was also not not praying to one. I repeated the words over and over again, as if somehow they would be heard and the ordeal I was about to suffer would lessen or disappear altogether and begged someone, anyone to hear me. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmerald is thrown overboard and left to drown as a sacrifice to the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a little bit of a second chapter. I'll most likely add more. Gotta finish drowning her after all ;)

Two

       As my body hit the water my first thought was about just how frigidly cold it felt. The water sank into my skin like thousands of tiny needles, all puncturing my skin at once and leaving behind a burning, frozen feeling. The second was that my ankles ached from the substantial weight attached to them, the same weight that was rapidly pulling me down towards the bottom of the ocean. I had felt a moment of serene calm when I had first hit the frothing water before I was violently tossed by a wave and then my head was dragged under with no hope of resurfacing. With all of my bindings I knew there was no hope of swimming to the surface again, especially with the bulk, intended to drown, tied to me.

       During my panic my limbs thrashed and fought my binds while my lungs, foolishly, impracticably, attempted to bring oxygen to my system and I inhaled a lung full of bitter salt water. My bound hands darted to my throat, scratching at it in alarm as if somehow that would retract the water while my shackled feet kicked helplessly, together as they had no other choice, in a sad attempt to return me to the surface where they know I could breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I'm alive. Surprise! Sorry, no update on my other stories lmao but I've written this thing and idk if I should continue it so tell me what you think.


End file.
